Melting Ice Cream
by Endings Matter Most
Summary: Axel leaned down and licked the ice cream from Roxas' nose. "Now that is how I like to eat my ice cream." axel/roxas; one-shot. sequel to Burning Cookies.


Melting Ice cream

A sequel to _Burning Cookies_ because I really enjoyed writing that… I couldn't resist writing one with ice cream because my Roxy and I talked about cookie dough and ice cream. I'll have to write a third one just because I hate the number two. So be watching for that if you enjoyed _Burning Cookies_ and this one.

This one goes from Roxas' point of view, to Riku's point of view. It's not a horrible transition, and it's pretty clear, I don't think you'll be confused or think too much of it. I don't normally do that within a chapter without the line in between, but the line would look strange within this situation. Plus, I needed my Riku/Kairi more defined in this one, so… that's what Riku's point of view is for.

Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas tapped his pencil impatiently on his desktop. One hand was holding his head up and he stared intently at the clock, ticking away the seconds as slow as humanly possible.

He glanced around the classroom full of zoned out students. The teacher was droning away at the front of the classroom, but if someone held a gun to Roxas' head and asked him to repeat what that woman was saying and they wouldn't shoot, Roxas would be shot. In fact, probably everyone in the room would be shot.

With a sigh, the now seventeen-year-old boy turned his morbid thoughts back to what time it was. The clock was taunting him, the small red hand ticking by slowly. He wanted to kick something.

Next to him, Sora nudged his brother's elbow. Roxas glanced at him to let him know he was listening. "Are you going with Axel afterward today?" Sora whispered, trying to move his mouth as little as possible.

Roxas shrugged and checked his phone. There were no text messages, or unread voicemail. Axel hadn't contacted him all day, actually. "I don't think so." He replied to his brother.

Sora nodded. "Well do you want to come with me, Riku, and Kairi to get some ice cream?" he questioned, looking down the floor to shield his mouth from the teacher.

The blonde nodded discreetly. "Sure."

From across the room, Sora gave Kairi a thumbs-up, who whispered the news to Riku who sat next to her. The silverette looked up at Roxas, and their eyes met for a split second. He nodded curtly, as if giving Roxas his permission, like he needed it. Roxas knew Riku was not too fond of him, and was even less fond of Axel. He was accepting of their relationship, and probably even considered the blonde apart of his friends, but if it came down to it, Riku would save Kairi and Sora from a burning building and leave Roxas to die because he didn't have enough arms to carry all three.

Roxas suppressed a smile. If there was burning building, Axel was probably the one who set it on fire. And if Riku came out of that building without Roxas, the red head would run into place without a second thought. If he couldn't get Roxas out with him, then he'd curl up right beside Roxas, and burn with him.

It was a good thing that Axel had stopped smoking; otherwise Roxas would be worried about Axel dying in a fire while he was in school and couldn't reach him. Roxas liked to think he was a good influence on the red head. Axel stopped drinking so much, and stopped smoking all together. Of course, he was still irresponsible about the little things like grocery shopping or cleaning up after himself, but Roxas was working on it.

A clang of the school bell shook Roxas from his thoughts. In a flash, he grabbed his things, shoving them into his school bag. Kairi and Riku joined the two brothers, bags in hand, and, in Riku's case, car keys.

"Ready?" Sora asked, glancing around to make sure everyone had all their things. Typical Sora.

Everyone nodded and agreed, and then the four friends walked from the school building in what looked like a pack. Riku and Kairi led the way while Sora and Roxas followed.

Thoughts of Axel and himself aside, Roxas had been noticing a significant difference in the situation revolving between Sora, Riku, and Kairi. What once looked like it was going to turn into a Sora and Kairi relationship quickly switched. Kairi was sitting with Riku more often, most of the time taking a seat beside him if ever in a sit down restaurant. And times like the present, where she walked up ahead with Riku instead in the back with Sora.

His brother didn't seem to mind Kairi's change. Sora was changing as time went on, leaving his childhood crush behind to move on to other things.

Kairi, Sora, and Roxas were all juniors. Sora and Roxas just barely missed the cut off date, so they were the oldest in their grade. Kairi was seventeen, as well, but her birthday came quite a few months after the twin brothers. Riku was a senior, and the oldest in his class. He, just like Sora and Roxas, just barely missed the date and had to wait another year to start school.

The school was drawing to a close. Riku would graduate, and the three other friends would be seniors. Roxas was itching to be out of High School so that he could freely be with Axel. The blonde hated having to hide behind closed doors, but what happened behind those doors was always enjoyable. It was how secretive he had to be with his parents. He hated to lie, but he hated being without Axel more.

The group of teenagers headed out the back doors of the school to the student parking where Riku had his car. Next to Riku's dark blue car, was a sleek black one. And leaning against that car was an undeniable redhead.

Roxas had to stop himself from skipping ahead the rest of his friends to greet the older man. Kairi shot a quick smile over her shoulder at the blonde, who was trying to suppress his smile of complete delight. Sora glanced at his brother, the silly gleam in his eye that he always got when Roxas was around Axel. Riku was careful not to react.

"Hey there." Axel said, waving a single hand at them as they walked up. He pushed off his car and smirked. "I thought I'd crash the party. Sorry I didn't text you, Roxas." Axel said, casually playing with the single glove he had on his right hand. "My phone is either lost, stolen, or it has been eaten by my couch."

Roxas smiled and shook his head. "It's not a problem." He told the older man.

"Hey, Axel." Kairi said cheerfully, leaning on the blue car beside Riku.

"Hey!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

Riku nodded silently, his hands folded across his chest patiently. His face betrayed no look of discomfort. Roxas didn't think that Riku was uncomfortable with Roxas' relationship with Axel; it was just Riku's dislike of Axel that hindered the older boy's opinion of the love between the two.

"Where are you four off to today?" Axel pressed, glancing at Roxas.

"Ice cream." Sora replied enthusiastically. "Wanna come?"

Axel glanced around at the rest of the party. Riku shrugged. "I don't care." He told the redhead.

Kairi smiled. "Of course!" she smiled, throwing a glance at Riku that was clearly a disapproval of Riku's reaction.

Then Axel rested his gaze on Roxas, who rolled his eyes. "No, you can't come."

Axel smirked and winked at the younger boy. "Awesome." He clapped his hands together. "So… I'll meet you there?"

Roxas took a step toward him. "No it's okay, I'll ride with you."

Sora suppressed a snort and Roxas glared at his brother. Axel hid a chuckle within a cough. "Where are you riding, Sora?" Axel asked Roxas' twin.

Sora shrugged. "Either way, I'll be sitting in the back."

Riku wasn't as concerned with hiding his laugh as Axel had been. Kairi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"So… with us then?" Axel responded, tossing his keys in the air.

With a smile, Sora nodded his head. "Sure."

"See you three in a bit then?" Kairi asked, moving a few steps to get to the passenger side of the car.

Roxas, Sora, and Axel nodded and each climbed in the car. With a quick smile at Riku, Kairi moved to the other side of the car and slipped in. Riku shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips and climbed in after her.

Riku started the car and slowly moved out of the student lot. Axel and his carload had already left, considering Axel had a nicer car than Riku, and was probably in a rush. Riku had no reason to rush this car ride. His alone time with Kairi was limited because of end of the year senior responsibilities.

However, with the way the conversation started, Riku wished that he had enough will power to rush the ride.

"Why are you always so cold to Axel?" Kairi asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not cold." Riku replied.

"Yes you are. You just kind of brush him off, as if you are too good to speak to him." She accused.

The silverette sighed. "He's not my favorite person in the world, Kairi."

She turned to him in her seat. "I know that. But… could you try to be nicer? It's hard enough for Roxas as it is. He doesn't need to be worrying about your approval."

"Approval?" Riku scoffed. "He doesn't want my approval, Kai. He probably doesn't even give a shit what I think."

"Even if that's true, you two are friends." Kairi said, settling back in her seat. "I just don't want us divided when we get out of high school, because it will be my guess that Axel and Roxas are going to be with each other forever." She sighed. "I just don't want to drift away from him because you want to."

"I don't want to drift away from Roxas." Riku glanced at her, his stomach tightening at her statement. "He's my friend."

Kairi looked at her hands then up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment. "Well I hope that's true… I don't want to separate from our friends. I mean… I know I can have my own friends, but I don't want you to be angry if I go off with them and you don't like them…" she looked back at her hands. "We'll have to find somewhere to meet in between if that happens, okay?"

Riku tried to suppress a smirk. "Somewhere to meet in between?" he asked. "Kairi, what do I have to do with any of that?"

Kairi bit her bottom lip to stop from smiling and shifted, resting her elbow on the armrest and settling her head on top of her hand and looked out the window away from Riku. "I mean… Nothing I guess." She replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Riku biting his tongue as he smiled, his hopeful suspicions finally confirmed.

Finally, he grabbed the wheel of the car with one hand and with his free one, took Kairi's hand away from her head, and entwined his fingers in hers. "I'll never drift away from those who matter most to me." He told her quietly.

"That's good." She replied, moving her hand slightly so that is sat more comfortably holding Riku's larger hand. "Because I won't let you."

Riku glanced at her as he stopped as the light at the intersection turned red. "I'll always be here." He promised.

Kairi looked upon him, a loving look on her face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his cheek, close enough to his lips to make him shudder. "So will I," she replied, her breath tickling his ear.

They drew away from each other, hand still holding hand, and sat in a comforting silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

Roxas' favorite flavor of ice cream was Sea-Salt. It was a salty and sweet all rolled into one, and who didn't like that? However, ice cream was not Axel's thing. He didn't really eat it, and when he did, he never ate much. Axel hated cold things, but that probably came from loving fire so much.

Axel sat down at a table a ways from the front, slouching in his seat as he watched Roxas order. Roxas got out his wallet to pay for his and his brother's ice cream, since Sora never had any money.

The ride to the place had been short, and most of the conversation consisted of Sora ranting about how Kairi and Riku liked each other and just needed to admit it. Roxas and Axel only nodded, throwing cliché glances at each other, each time provoking a smile from the other. It took a lot of self-control for them to stop themselves from holding hands while Axel drove, like, a million miles an hour.

Roxas sat down with a small tub of ice cream. "Why didn't you get a popsicle?" Axel asked as the blonde sat down.

Roxas shrugged. "I thought I'd try something new…" he grinned at the redhead. "Y'know, be adventurous."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He replied sarcastically. "Why did you _really_ get that?"

The younger boy smiled. "They were out of popsicles."

Sora plopped down in the chair at the end of the table, leaving the other booth open. "I should leave that open…" he said, motioning to the booth with his free hand while he took a lick of his chocolate ice cream. "They are going to want to sit together."

As he said, Riku and Kairi pulled up in Riku's car. They saw Kairi's face first. Her face was a bit flushed, and Sora fake coughed. They saw Riku next, who was not betraying any new emotion, until they could see his eyes, which showed pure happiness. Sora shot a face at Axel and Roxas, who smirked back.

"Well, well." Sora said as they walked up.

"What?" Riku asked, flicking the brunette on the back of the head. Kairi sat down in the booth with a light smile.

"Nothing…" Sora smirked, looking back down at his ice cream.

Riku rolled his eyes, and then looked at Kairi. "Do you want anything?" he asked, motioning to the front of the store.

Kairi hesitated. "Uh… no, I don't have any money, so…"

The silverette shook his head. "That wasn't my question." He smiled. "C'mon, I'll get you something." He offered his hand to help her up.

"Uh…" Kairi said, glancing at his hand.

The older boy reached down at took her hand, pulling up with him, and walked to the front of the store, her hand still in his. Sora, Axel, and Roxas watched the two as Kairi ordered. Riku only had eyes for her, smiling as she ordered, then politely declining as the worker asked what he wanted, his eyes never leaving Kairi.

The three watched as she chastised him lightly about buying her something, and indirectly telling the three gossipers still sitting about their unofficial relationship. Riku just smiled at her, unable to apologize.

Sora, Roxas, and Axel swiftly turned away as the duo started walking back, silently snickering to themselves, and trying to make a conversation from nothing.

Kairi climbed in the booth first, holding her strawberry ice cream in a bowl, and spoon in the other. Riku sat down on the outside beside her, still watching as she ate the pink ice cream.

There was a pause, which, of course, Sora broke. "You two could at least choose between acting like you're dating and acting like your not. This in between is driving me crazy."

Kairi blushed, and stuck another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Riku didn't stop watching her. The young woman looked up at the silverette, and smiled. "Thank you." She said, motioning at the ice cream.

Riku grinned. "You're welcome." Then he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. Kairi jumped slightly, and then kissed him back.

Sora's mouth dropped open. Riku broke the kiss and turned to face his best friend. "Happy, now?" he asked. "Was that enough of a choice for you?"

The brunette finally closed his mouth, which immediately sprung into a grin. He looked around the store, and saw Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie sitting at another table. He rushed off to tell them the big news.

Riku looked at Kairi. "You want to get out of here?" he asked, jerking his head towards his car. Kairi nodded, smiling. "Bye guys." Riku said, scooting out of the booth.

"See you tomorrow." Kairi smiled.

Axel and Roxas said their goodbyes back to the pair and sat in a comfortable silence, Roxas occasionally taking a bite of his ice cream.

With a grin, Axel took the spoon from Roxas' hand and scooped up the ice cream. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then wiped a bit of ice cream on Roxas' nose. Axel touched a finger to his lips and said, "Hm… now this is familiar." With one more glance around the store, Axel leaned down and licked the ice cream from Roxas' nose. "Now _that_ is how I like to eat my ice cream." The pyro whispered, pulling back.

Roxas was in shock. They were in a public place and that had been a very, very bad idea. "Axel!" Roxas scolded, moving from the booth into the chair.

"What?" Axel asked. "No one was watching."

"How do you know?" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I just know. I'm smart like that." The older man responded. "Now come here, it's not all off."

"No!" Roxas said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "You can't do this in public, okay. Can't you wait a little while? I'll be eighteen soon, and then we…"

"Roxas," Axel said. "You have to be out of high school. Not just eighteen. That's not enough. It'll be illegal until you've graduated."

Roxas huffed. "Okay, so a little over a year." He allowed. "But that shouldn't matter too much. I spend time with you ever chance I get, whether it's in public or not."

Axel glanced around. They were getting a little loud, and there were many gossips in the store. The town was small, so if someone overheard them, news would travel fast. "C'mon," He motioned, standing. "We'll go back to my place before someone overhears us talking."

Roxas stood and followed him without a complaint, tapping Sora on the shoulder on his way out. The brunette nodded, and then continued to gossip about Riku and Kairi. The pair leaving together so suddenly had sprouted a new conversation amoung the four.

Once they were on the road, Roxas started the conversation again. "See, I don't understand why you can't just wait for me… It shouldn't be asking much if you really do love me."

Axel sighed. He did feel a little guilty about what he did. "Roxas… I just saw Riku and Kairi, and how they were together… I guess I got a little carried away. I don't want to hide this anymore… I know that we have to but it doesn't make it easier for me." He paused. "I don't mind waiting… but seeing Riku and Kairi happily together and public makes me want that even more. I want everyone to know that you're off the market."

Roxas could not suppress a smile at that statement. "It's not like anyone flirts or comes on to me, Axel. It's because I show no interest in anybody."

Axel snorted, speeding up a bit. "You forget I'm friends with Sora, too." Axel told him. "And in those short moments you aren't there, he tells me all about the girls that flirt with you and ask you to dances or whatever. I see Selphie look at you sometimes… that whore." Axel growled. "And Sora told me that you two were assigned to be lab partners, and that she comes over to your house to work on homework all the time. And I know about her grabbing your—"

"Okay, I get it." Roxas interrupted him. "But I told her to go home right after that and asked the teacher for a new partner the next day."

Axel shrugged. "Sora told me that too… just to keep me from setting Selphie on fire." Axel pulled into the parking lot beside his apartment building.

"Well nothing happened. I hate Selphie." Roxas replied. "And that was… unpleasant."

Axel smirked and climbed out of his car. "Oh really? Normally when I do something like that you find it _quite_ pleasant."

Roxas shot a joking glare at the redhead and the two walked to his first floor apartment. "I love being on the first floor." Axel commented. "I'm not beside anybody either… on the edge of the building, and not above anyone. That way none of the neighbors can hear anything." As he unlocked the door, he shot a smirk at Roxas.

Roxas settled down at the table to finish his melting ice cream. Axel sat on the table beside him and moved the ice cream back into the boy's hands, and sat on the table, putting his legs on either side of the chair Roxas was sitting on. The blonde glared up at him, taking his spoon in hand to eat his dessert, but otherwise didn't object.

Axel leaned over and kissed Roxas' neck as he ate. Suddenly, Axel felt something cold on his neck, but before he could turn to look, Roxas grabbed his face and brought it to look at his own. He pressed a finger to his lips mockingly and said, "Hm… now this looks familiar." Then he leaned down and licked the ice cream off Axel's neck.

With a slight chuckle, Axel tilted his head to the side and let Roxas run his tongue over the cold, warming Axel up immediately. He moved to straddle Roxas' lap off the table and in doing so, Roxas dropped the ice cream in his hands, the blue spilling across both of their shirts and pants.

Roxas yelped cutely and backed off looking down. "I'm sorry!" He said, fretting his hands over the spill.

Axel shrugged, took the tub and threw it on the ground. Roxas shivered, since he'd gotten most of the frozen dessert all over himself. "It's easily fixed." Axel replied, slipping his hands under Roxas' shirt and pulling it above his head.

The redhead leaned down, planting kiss on ever part of Roxas he could, bringing their bodies as close as possible to be rid of the horrible cold that was now making Axel itch. Roxas let a moan escape his lips, and he brought his hands under Axel's shirt, pulling it off the older man.

As soon as the shirt was off him, Axel connected their lips again and ran his hands down to play with Axel's belt. He toyed with skin just above the younger boy's pants. Roxas moaned a complaint into Axel's mouth, unwilling to disconnect their lips. Axel smiled within the kiss and broke from Roxas to trail kisses and bites down his neck.

"Tease…" the boy gasped as Axel nipped a bit harder than usual at Roxas' skin.

Axel slipped a finger under the belt, unbuckling it with skilled fingers. He proceeded to play with the button and zippers on Roxas' pants.

"You're a dick…" Roxas whispered, clinging to Axel, his words blowing hot air on Axel's ear. The redhead shuddered.

Axel chuckled, keeping himself from making a dirty joke about the comment. Instead, he busied himself with finally removing Roxas' pants.

Once his bottoms were tossed uncaringly to the floor, Roxas stood, and Axel slipped off his lap with grace, but a confused looking sitting upon his face. With a grin, Roxas took Axel's upper arms and pushed him back onto the table, lying on top of him.''

"This feels familiar too." Axel grinned as Roxas proceeded to kiss, lick, and nip at his neck. "Except this time the tables have been turned, no pun intended."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Stop talking." He told the redhead.

"Should you call your parents and let them know you're 'sleeping over at Riku's'?" Axel questioned, putting a hand on Roxas' chest to keep him from devouring Axel's mouth with his once again.

Roxas shrugged. "Probably, but that would ruin this beautifully sentimental moment." He replied, moving his lips to kiss every exposed piece of Axel's skin that he could.

"Roxas…" Axel started to scold, but turned more into a moan of pleasure as Roxas' hands ran slowly down Axel's body to toy with the older man's belt. "Now look who is the tease."

The blonde smiled against Axel's skin, quickly undoing and removing Axel's pants. "Nope, it's still you." He laughed.

"Seriously, though, Roxas." Axel stopped him. "You need to call Sora or Riku and let them know you're staying here tonight."

"What makes you think I'll stay?" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"Oh I dunno… probably your lustful need for _more_." Axel grinned.

Roxas narrowed his eyes jokingly and shrank away from him to reach down and take his phone from his discarded pants.

Axel stood and watched Roxas pace the floor as the phone rang. He stopped when Sora answered, and began speaking quickly.

The redhead pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against and went to stand behind Roxas, grasping him by his upper arms and leaning down to nuzzle his nose to the younger boy's next. Roxas shuddered and tried to maintain conversation with his twin. Axel smiled and proceeded to press his lips down Roxas' shoulders.

"Okay, thanks Sora!" Roxas said quickly. "I've got to go!" Then quickly hung up the phone, spinning around to face Axel.

Without a second of hesitation, Roxas threw his arms around Axel's shoulders, sending them both toppling to the floor.

They both grunted as they hit the floor, their hair meeting the spilt ice cream. Roxas laughed nervously, and Axel didn't waste a moment's time.

He brought Roxas beneath him, connecting his lips to Roxas' then scattering kisses around Roxas' cheeks and neck.

Too involved in the moment, neither considered moving to the bedroom. So they stayed in Axel's kitchen, where their relationship started with cookie dough; although this time they were rolling in quickly melting ice cream.

Roxas curled up to Axel chest, the older man wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulders. The blonde leaned up and kissed the base of Axel's neck. "I love you." He whispered. "And I'm sorry you have to wait…"

Axel shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He replied. "A little over a year from now, you won't have to call anyone in the heat of the moment to let them know you're staying. Come to think of it… I still need to give you a key…"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "A key?" he repeated back to the redhead.

Axel smiled. "Well sure… then you could come over anytime you wanted."

"Come over?" Roxas said back once again.

"Uh… I mean…" Axel stammered timidly.

"What are we going to do after I graduate?" Roxas asked suddenly. "And how am I supposed to tell my parents that I've been seeing you for two years…"

"We?" Axel questioned. "Roxas… Do you see me in your future… future as in… forever?"

Roxas blushed. "I… I dunno…" he lied.

Axel waited patiently for a solid answer.

"Yes." Roxas nodded. "I do… forever."

Even though he'd given himself a well guessed hope that would be the answer, he couldn't stop the feeling of pure joy that practically overwhelmed him.

"Then nothing else matters… We'll figure it out together." Axel smiled. "Don't you remember that promise that I made you? I promised that I would never let anything hurt us… not a law, not your parents… not anyone or anything. I love you, and I'm pretty damn sure you love me too. I don't see why anything else matters."

"Axel I haven't thought about any of it…" Roxas started. "What are my parents going to think? What if they don't accept me? What if they don't accept _you_ or _us_?"

Axel shook his head. "You'll have me. You always will. I'll be here."

Roxas nodded, but couldn't help worrying about losing contact and love from his family due to his relationship with Axel. But he knew that the redhead would always be there, and he knew that he would always be there in return.

"We probably should take a shower and clean this up…" Roxas said quietly.

Axel nodded. "A shower sounds nice…"

They glanced at each other and grinned, then hurried off to shower and wipe the stickiness of the Sea Salt ice cream from their hair and bodies.

* * *

Okay… there will be a third… So be looking out for that.

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY EVERYONE! –dances–

I hope you enjoyed and will continue to watch out for more AkuRoku from me. I'm almost addicted to writing it…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Katie


End file.
